Who Will Love You?
by teno-hikari
Summary: AU. Takes place within the 'Family Heirloom' Arc. A dark Tsuzuki makes plans to seduce his young master
1. prologue

Who Will Love You?  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: tenohikari@cs.com / teno_hikari@yahoo.com  
  
* Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is owned by everyone 'but' me. However, if I had a choice, I would own Tsuzuki, Muraki, Tatsumi, Oriya... Oh what the hell ::runs off with all the bishounen::  
  
* Summary: AU. Follows the Family Heirloom Arc... or squeezed between it, I guess. Whatever.  
  
* Warning: yaoi (m/m), angst, implied suicide-homicide-sex, gore; you know the stuff that life is all about.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
-------------------------------  
  
He's watching you again.   
  
Always watching when you return from your assignment or his father's bedroom. This time he keeps himself concealed in shadows, ducking his head when he thinks he's been spotted. You don't have to look at him to know that he's there. You sense him - smell him - taste him. Get a hold of yourself, he's just a child right now. Innocent little Kazutaka. You chuckle at the thought of how he would seethe at that comment.  
  
His presence almost makes you smile on your way back to your quarters, moving like a shadow, undetected by the servants. Although it doesn't really matter; it's not like they care. They know who you are. Rumors spread like wildfire among the help. You aren't a friend nor a member of this wealthy and respectable family. Oh no, you - Tsuzuki Asato - are property.  
  
As you approach your destination, you wonder if your master needs you now. Doubtful, he doesn't like to play when you've returned from his 'errand'. Not that you can blame him, you've gotten pretty messy on this one. Yes the rich black attire does hide the bloodstains, but it's coppery sent mingled with the stench of death is all around you.   
  
Ironically, it 'is' you.  
  
Once you're secured inside Muraki's gilded cage, that you call 'home', you're free to shed your 'work' clothes. Once the dark sun-glasses and gloves come off, you role up the sleeve of your shirt and stare. Ugly crisscross scars mar your wrist and force you to remember.  
  
Blood. How much blood did you spill that day? Absently tracing the mark with one finger, your mind goes back and you try to remind yourself why this happened. The fingernail rakes deeper and you wince... and then smile.   
  
'I cause myself pain... to prove that I still feel.' But you already know what you feel. Think again. 'I cause myself pain because I deserve it."  
  
And?  
  
'...I enjoy it.'  
  
You can't deceive yourself anymore. Past experience in life have taught you a painful lesson, a wound that will never heal. So you relish this torment by letting Muraki do whatever he pleases. Soil your hands with blood as his assassin or eagerly crawl to bed as his whore; that's all he'll ever see you as. After all, who will ever love you, a descendent of darkness and an angel of death?  
  
No one.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay this is actually a desperate attempt to pull me back into the YnM fandom once again. Really, I haven't wrote anything new for about... a year now? I really need a beta-reader, free invisible cookies!  
  
As for the story, the second person POV in this story was inspired by one of Sarryn's 'By the Night: Control's Submission' (dark CarrotxZaha ficlet... God, I love that story) is actually Tsuzuki. The rest of the chapters will switch POVs... I haven't decided yet. Anyway, please - please - review! 


	2. chapter one

Who Will Love You?  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: tenohikari@cs.com / teno_hikari@yahoo.com  
  
Beta-Reader: Kaiser-chan (::glomps:: thank you-thank you-thank you!)  
  
* Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is owned by everyone 'but' me. However, if I had a choice, I would own Tsuzuki, Muraki, Tatsumi, Oriya... Oh what the hell ::runs off with all the bishounen::  
  
* Summary: AU. Follows the Family Heirloom Arc... or squeezed between it, I guess. Whatever.  
  
* Warning: yaoi (m/m), angst, implied suicide-homicide-sex, gore; you know the stuff that life is all about.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kazutaka...  
  
How long have you watched him when he wasn't looking? How long have you followed him like a shadow, wondering what he thought about the world? How long have you marveled at his beauty, his perfection, and wondered what he would look like as an adult?  
  
Innocent little Kazutaka, you think thoughtfully, watching him in the gardens under the moon. Your young master loves the roses you plant there, but he is always so nervous to ask if he can have some of them. Surely you would give them all if he only asked. But he hasn't; like you, those roses belong to his father.   
  
Your current master is very possessive. He's wanted you badly enough to kill his own flesh and blood. It's understandable of course, and you can't help but wonder if his son would kill to for you someday. Doubtful. Little Kazutaka wants to be a doctor, a healer; he wants to save lives, not steal them. You need to rectify that.  
  
"Looking at my doll again, Asato-san?"   
  
Her voice almost makes you shiver. She snuck up on you - again - and you hate it. Turning around, you smile and bow politely as your master's wife graces you with her eerie, blood-chilling, presence.   
  
There just isn't anything normal about a woman to walking around in a wedding dress dyed in black. When she isn't 'haunting' the manor or disturbing the servants, Muraki Senior's wife remained her room. She is entranced by Victorian dolls whom she thinks of as real people; often holding several tea parties with them a each day.   
  
As bizarre as she is, you must mind your manners and acknowledge her as the lady of the house.   
  
"Good evening," you say as she moves forward to stand by your side. In the shadows, both of you watch him now... both of you who want this boy for your own purposes. She knows what you want, but you haven't the slightest idea about her.   
  
It irritates you. With her sensitive empathy she could read your feelings like an open book, despite the fact your mental shields are down most of the time. Then again, you're both very similar...   
  
"My precious doll," Kazutaka's mother murmurs, still looking at her son, while stroking the golden wisps of a girl doll's hair. "Isn't he perfect?"   
  
Kazutaka. Innocent. Beautiful. Flawless.   
  
You don't reply out loud, but can't help but agree as you watch him examine the roses. He was is perfect with his platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, and lily-white skin. Unlike the boy's mother, you don't see him as a doll. Dolls are worthless.   
  
Bidding the lady goodnight, you take your leave as the night calls for you. He calls for you. To kill or to play with, it doesn't matter. He won't be your master for long.   
  
--------------------   
  
You don't remember when you were admitted into that hospital all those years ago. Ironically, that place with it's confining walls and barred windows, was the only home that accepted you. Looked after you as your prone form lay immobile.   
  
No. That isn't true. You had a home once.   
  
'Neesan.'   
  
She was both home and your family. You lost both the moment she faded from your life. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be human? Why did you have to be different?   
  
Their accusations still haunt you; despite the fact that she kept you sheltered, Neesan could never protect you. You're unnatural, Tsuzuki Asato. What kind of human being has an indestructible body and those oddly colored eyes?   
  
Freak. Monster. Devil.   
  
No matter how much you wanted to belong, people always kept their distance. Sometimes they would glare or ignore. What hurt the most was when they pretended to care. But you knew what was truth and what was a lie. The lies were always kind, even though they didn't ease the pain.   
  
One day you snapped. You took your suppressed anger out on those who hated you... and even those who didn't know you existed. You killed on a whim and took the lives of men, women, children of all ages. The memories are still hazed over with red but they pale against your nightmares.   
  
Everything after that was a blur in your memory. All you remember was waking up in your new 'home' with your current master's father tending to you. You don't remember when you went from experiment to lover, but somewhere in-between you became a murderer. You didn't mind, though. You already had the blood of a hundred people on your hands, what was a few hundred more?   
  
Who could love someone like that?   
  
Light penetrates the darkness and you find yourself staring into a pair of innocent silver eyes. So different but yet so similar to your own amethyst ones. Both are unnatural colors. Inhuman. Demonic.   
  
Kazutaka...   
  
Surely he knows by now, and you wonder how he deals with his nature. Does cry or curse the mirror whenever he sees his reflection? Do the other children at school tease or bully him? Well... you don't have to worry about the latter. Your young master can take care of himself... and at least he's not alone in the school yard. Watching your young master's back is the only reason why you tolerate Mibu Oriya.   
  
You're jealous, aren't you? How childish. Kazutaka isn't your master, or your mate...   
  
...Yet.   
  
--------------------   
  
Cold hands are upon your body the moment you walk through the master's bedroom door. Eagerly, they rip away the glasses that mask your unnatural plum colored eyes as warm lips press against your own. Instinctively you respond to the kiss, parting your lips and letting him explore.   
  
It's a bit out of the ordinary, - your current master has always demonstrated perfect control until now. You do nothing as he strips away your clothes, leaving you naked in the dark. Well, not exactly dark. The moonlight filters in through the window, illuminating your pale skin while he smiles in appreciation.   
  
He's never bothered to keep his compulsive infatuation for you a secret, not even when he was a boy. He used to watch you as his son does now, in the shadows, waiting for his time to come. You see the fear and anxiety in your master's eyes as he acknowledges this truth as well.   
  
You know this won't last long, as his hardness presses against your thigh. His teeth nibble the sensitive skin of your earlobe as he whispers to you:.   
  
"You are mine, and only mine." You know this, but accept the fact that he says it to remind himself.   
  
'I am yours until the day you die.'   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Author's Notes   
  
Short chapter, I know - I'm really trying to keep up with this story. Still not sure how long it will be... or how long I can write through Tsuzuki's POV. Well, anyway - review! 


End file.
